How to survive ?
by ssjaby
Summary: En plein cœur de la Seconde Guerre, un amour interdit, entre deux hommes. Une vie quotidienne aux premiers abords tranquille, mais des mensonges qui poussent au cauchemar. Comment ne pas craquer, dans une pièce où tout le monde s'effondre autour de soi ? Comment rester debout quand il faut se cacher, comment affronter la menace alors qu'il faut la fuir ?
1. Prologue

Chanyeol poussa brusquement la porte d'entrée, interrompant Baekhyun dans sa lecture.

\- Baek ! Les gendarmes arrivent, dégage vite de là !

Le plus petit jeta son journal, embrassa vivement les lèvres du plus grand, puis sortit rapidement de l'appartement. Il poussa ses mains dans ses poches, puis marcha lentement dans la rue en observant le monde se détruire petit à petit autour de lui.

Il avait l'habitude, maintenant. Plusieurs fois par mois, les gendarmes passaient dans les maisons, à la recherche de nouvelles personnes à envoyer en Allemagne. Parmi celles-ci, on comptait les juifs, les noirs, les résistants à l'occupation.. Le petit couple n'aurait donc pas dû être inquiété par les visites de la police.. Mais ils l'étaient. Car, parmi les « imparfaits » que le chef allemand voulait capturer, on comptait également les homosexuels.

Une autre caractéristique les différenciait du reste de la population : leurs origines. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas juifs, mais ils étaient asiatiques. Coréens, plus précisément. Et ça, la population française autant que les troupes hitlériennes n'avaient pas manqué de le remarquer. Ils avaient même déjà voulu les envoyer en Allemagne, à cause de ça. Donc, contexte obligeant, Baekhyun et Chanyeol avaient dû se créer une nouvelle identité, plus française : aux yeux du monde, ils étaient respectivement David et Denis (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces prénoms ne seront utilisés que lorsque ce sera la police ou quiconque d'étranger qui s'adressera au petit couple.).

C'était une véritable course contre la montre qui avait été lancée lorsque la France avait été envahie par les troupes allemandes. Près de deux ans s'étaient écoulés, mais Baekhyun et Chanyeol ne pouvaient toujours pas vivre dans la paix. Une peur permanente qui subsiste.. Et un seul moyen pour l'évacuer : le sexe.

Baekhyun sourit à cette pensée, mais son visage se décomposa bien vite en apercevant un soldat allemand traîner une femme par le bras. Il lui criait des choses incompréhensibles, tandis que celle-ci se contentait d'avancer en se débattant et en pleurant. Sa chemise blanche, tachée de noir ou de sang par endroits, portait une inscription qui la distinguait de toutes les autres femmes. L'étoile jaune. Elle criait alors que la voix de l'allemand la brisa en un coup :

\- VORAUS ! SCHNELL ! HALT DEN MUND !

Le soldat tira violemment la femme en avant, qui s'effondra au sol. Baekhyun, qui continuait de marcher, atteignit rapidement leur niveau. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, puis souffla entre deux pleurs :

\- Je t'en supplie.. Mes enfants..

L'allemand la releva par les cheveux puis la poussa à nouveau, et ils étaient repartis.

Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Au début, il avait bien essayé de sauver quelques personnes. Quelques enfants, quelques familles. Mais ils avaient tous finis morts avant de sortir de la ville. Il avait donc appris à oublier ces dernières paroles de familles déchirées, afin de n'avoir ni remords, ni mauvais souvenirs..

Ca pourrait paraître horrible comme comportement, pour n'importe qui ayant vécu avant tout ça. Ou pour n'importe qui qui vivra après tout ça, s'il y a des survivants. Mais c'était une horrible réalité : être un loup parmi les lapins. Tous les loups partaient petit à petit, alors que lui et Chanyeol, déguisés en lapins, réussissaient à rester parmi les vrais lapins.

Finalement, après quelques heures dehors, Baekhyun rentra rejoindre celui qu'il aimait malgré tout ce qui se passait : Chanyeol.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, vérifiant qu'aucun soldat n'était encore là, puis il entra doucement :

\- Chanyeol ? C'est Baek, je suis de retour.

Il déposa sa veste sur une chaise puis partit à la recherche de son amant. Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait, affalé sur le lit. Baek ravala sa salive, sentant les larmes lui monter dans les yeux. Il était trop sensible pour voir son Chanyeol pleurer sans vouloir se déverser à son tour. Il s'assit finalement à ses côtés, puis posa sa main dans le dos du grand brun. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant, alors Baek s'allongea à ses côtés, puis réussit à sortir la tête de son compagnon de l'oreiller. Son visage était rouge et trempé, mais Baekhyun n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait assister à ce spectacle. D'autant plus que Chanyeol devait y assister de nombreuses fois aussi, Baekhyun étant beaucoup plus sensible que son amant.

\- Chanyeol.. C'est qui, cette fois ?

\- Uh.. Baek.. Ils ont pris les Millard.. Mais.. Uh.. Leur voisine, celle de sept ans.. Uh.. Elle a voulu les défendre.. Elle a poussée un des soldats dans les escaliers il en est mort sur le coup.. Alors.. Uh.. L'autre lui a tiré UNE BALLE !

Et il pleura davantage. Baek ne tarda pas à l'accompagner, submergé par cette horrible nouvelle. Il le cacha comme il le pouvait à Chanyeol, ne voulant pas l'attrister davantage. Il releva la tête pour ne pas que le grand brun voit son visage, tout en caressant ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

\- Bien.. Je.. Je vais faire à manger, hein ? – dit-il, abandonnant le plus grand dans son désespoir.

Le plus vieux s'attardait en cuisine, trop occupé à pleurer discrètement ou à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais une petite de sept ans.. Qui n'avait rien demandé.. Dans quel état doivent être ses parents.. C'est vraiment injuste, horrible. C'était là, toute l'horreur de la guerre.

Et pourtant derrière tout ça, il y avait encore une lueur d'espoir. Pour Baekhyun, cet espoir s'appelait Chanyeol. Pour Chanyeol, il s'appelait Baekhyun.

L'amour.

Même si cet amour était interdit, ils le transcendaient et ne voulaient que vivre pour cette seule et unique raison.

Car dans un monde où la guerre peut tous vous tuer à n'importe quel moment, où vous pouvez vous faire déporter à n'importe quelle sortie, et où chaque ami devient un ennemi.. Il faut réussir à trouver une raison pour rester en vie. Leur raison, c'était l'amour dans un monde dénué de sentiments.

D'autant plus que les deux ont perdu de la famille à cause de cette guerre. Le frère aîné de Baekhyun est parti au front, mais il n'est jamais revenu il est peut-être encore en vie. L'avenir nous le dira. Chanyeol a une soeur cadette, qui a été désignée comme médecin d'un camp d'allemands plus tard, elle a été déportée à l'étranger afin de s'occuper des juifs, et de tous ceux qui arrivent à leur destination en vie.

Car en fait, là-dedans, ni Baek, ni Chanyeol, ni quiconque ne savait où partaient tous les déportés. Peut-être allaient-ils être les prochains ? Au moins, ils sauraient ce qu'il advient de tous ces français qui disparaissent peu à peu..

Une vie pleine de doutes, de mensonges, de mystères, de peur. C'était la vie que menait notre petit couple, en 1942, à Paris.


	2. Tout un monde

Heyo ! Bienvenue à tous ceux qui commencent à lire cette fiction, j'ai un grand plaisir à vous recevoir c: Pour ceux qui traînent sur plusieurs sites de fictions, je suis le même ssjaby que sur fanfic-fr ou que sur wattpad (et oui, je suis partout), et cette histoire est la même sur les trois sites ! Je les publie juste un peu partout car j'en suis assez fier et que je veux la partager avec le plus de monde possible.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus et que cette fic vous emmènera un peu dans mon monde !  
Je suis ouvert à toute critique, positive comme négative, alors n'hésitez pas.. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ch-Chanyeol.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ?

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir..

Le grand brun fixait Baekhyun du regard, continuant d'aiguiser sa lame. Un sourire malsain était plaqué sur son visage, la clarté obscure de la nuit l'illuminant, se reflétant dans ses yeux qui transperçaient l'âme de Baekhyun et s'y infiltraient, prenant possession de son corps et détruisant chaque innocente cellule de sa victime. Par terre, Baekhyun rampait comme il pouvait, tentant d'échapper à cette dure réalité. Les larmes embuaient sa vue, ses forces le quittaient et il se sentait impuissant, il était pris au piège, et l'avait été dès le début. Lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers son agresseur, il l'aperçut bien trop près qu'il n'aurait dû l'être : accroupi, juste au-dessus de lui, son large poignard menaçant sa nuque.

\- Dis-moi, Baekhyun.. A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je obligé d'en arriver là ?

Tremblotant, apeuré, le plus petit ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il était perdu, ses yeux fuyaient de droite à gauche ; il cherchait une quelconque aide qu'il savait impossible. Seulement de grands bâtiments, calmes et immobiles, qui semblaient flotter dans le calme de cette nuit hivernale.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu sais, j'ai attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience..

Une vitre sembla se briser au loin, et l'on entendit un hurlement féminin. Baekhyun gémit de peur avant de retourner son visage vers celui de la personne qui le surplombait. Le sang affluait dans ses veines, la peur le conduisant rapidement de son cœur à son cerveau. Ce rythme s'accélérait et tâchait de rouge l'innocence et la pureté du jeune homme.

\- J'ai bien aimé t'utiliser toutes ces années.. C'était assez plaisant.

Les larmes qui s'accumulaient sur ses joues se mirent alors à couler. Il était perdu, il était fatigué, il était détruit. Rien ne semblait réel, tout sonnait trop faux à ses oreilles. Il n'aurait voulu ne jamais devoir assister à ce spectacle.. Et encore moins en être l'acteur principal.

Le sourire de l'agresseur s'étira, et une étincelle traversa ses yeux. Il releva sa lame et planta un coup sec, la neige de cette douce nuit s'imbibant peu à peu du délicieux nectar que l'agresseur lui avait offert.

En un hurlement sanglotant, Baekhyun se réveilla violemment. Ses mains pressèrent son crâne avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait de se dérouler. Dégoûté de ce que son cerveau osait lui faire subir, il se roula en boule et continua de pleurer, ses larmes se déversant sur ses joues et sur le matelas encore frais d'une nuit incomplète. Ses sanglots se perdaient, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément au drap qui l'avait couvert, et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Haine, dégoût, effroi, peur, comment résister à toute cette horreur quand ils nous menacent quotidiennement ?

Baekhyun lâcha un nouveau cri, de désespoir, un appel à l'aide, ou presque un appel à la Mort, afin que toute cette destruction s'achève.

Une grande main chaude se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il continuait de sangloter pathétiquement. Il sursauta, et toutes les images du rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit.

\- Chanyeol..

Ses sanglots se perdaient et sonnaient faux, une symphonie faussée qui s'échouait lamentablement dans les tympans du grand brun. Pourtant, il continuait de les écouter, au moins de les supporter, avec l'idée de les calmer. Transformer cette cacophonie en la délicieuse harmonie que produisait naturellement la voix de Baekhyun.

Alors Chanyeol attrapa le corps frêle du jeune homme à ses côtés et l'approcha du sien, le tirant désespérément vers sa chaleur rassurante et protectrice, vers le cocon que le couple avait forgé ensemble ces derniers mois. Ce cocon, bien trop confortable pour que Baekhyun se perde dans ses cauchemars, calma ses pleurs et apaisa son esprit. Lentement, il écarta ses genoux de son torse, écarta les bras et s'ouvrit à son compagnon. Et un contact, ce lien fusionnel qui les unit et qui leur laisse leur monde, leur raison de rester ici alors que plus rien ne va.

L'amour.

Et Baekhyun s'accroche désespérément au corps de Chanyeol ces images erronées doivent disparaître de son esprit : mais elles le hantent et s'amusent de l'effet qu'elles produisent sur son état. Et pourtant, à l'extérieur, Chanyeol estompe ces pensées malfaisantes en le ramenant à la réalité : une réalité où leur opposition a disparu depuis un certain temps.

La sombre symphonie qui cognait l'ouïe du grand brun s'était tue, laissant place à un agréable silence. Désormais, il fallait que cette symphonie revienne, couverte sous un voile doré.

 _« We all shall lead more happy lives_

 _By getting rid of brats and wives »_

La voix estompée et à peine éveillée du grand brun prit possession de la salle, couvrant timidement celle du silence qui s'enfuit progressivement. A l'entente de cette douce mélodie, Baekhyun rejoignit les notes de Chanyeol pour s'y accorder, et faire renaître la parfaite harmonie que le cadet recherchait :

 _« That scolds and bawls both night and day_

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _Over the hills and o'er the main_

 _To Flanders, Portugal and Spain_

 _Queen Anne commands and we'll obey_

 _Over the hills and far away »_

 _( Song : watch?v=dpmGoPGFJq0 )_

Le couple se réveilla une seconde fois, frappé par l'éclatante lumière qui pénétrait la pièce. Un air presque serein se lisait sur leurs visages mais chacun ne pouvait l'être. Alors Baekhyun s'appuya sur ses coudes meurtris et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Chanyeol. Une simple pression qui signifiait tant. Une simple pression qui leur offrait, l'espace d'un instant, l'arrogance de ressentir ce que les gens appellent :

Le bonheur.

Baekhyun porta difficilement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Face à lui grognait Chanyeol, qui se battait avec la radio qui était en panne.

\- Jamais cette merde ne va fonctionner à nouveau, c'est pas possible. Raaah.

Baekhyun sourit niaisement avant de sentir une nouvelle pulsation lui envahir le crâne. Ces pulsations douloureuses qui ne s'étaient pas calmées depuis le mauvais rêve.

\- En plus, j'ai rêvé que je réussissais à la réparer cette nuit ! Si seulement j'étais comme toi.. J'aurais vraiment réussi à la réparer une fois dans le monde réel.

Et le sourire de Baekhyun se décomposa. Il ne fallait pas que son rêve fasse partie de ceux-ci.

\- D'ailleurs, t'as rêvé de quoi cette nuit ? – reprit le plus grand en trifouillant l'intérieur de la machine qui agonisait muettement sur la table.

Baekhyun déglutit. Il avait fait de nombreux rêves, autant ne pas évoquer celui-ci.

\- Eh bien.. J'ai rêvé que je sauvais un mendiant des soldats. Puis que j'allais me promener près d'un lac.. Et que dans ce lac.. Un animal se débattait à moins qu'il ne nageait simplement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es réveillé dans cet état, tout à l'heure ?

Chanyeol avait délaissé l'objet, ouvert en deux : il arborait une mine sérieuse. Ses deux orbes noirs se plantaient dans ceux de Baekhyun ils étaient accusateurs.

\- Oh.. Ca.. Je..

Baek, comprends que ça m'inquiète.

\- Je.. J'ai rêvé qu'on essayait de me tuer.

\- « On » ?

\- Ou-oui.. L'homme avait une tête que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Hm.. D'autres éléments ?

Baekhyun détourna le regard vers la fenêtre : il lui sembla qu'il ressentait violemment la froideur oppressante de ces journées hivernales qui défilaient infiniment. Les flocons volaient et se détachaient de la ville : ils traversaient les rues innocemment, relevés de temps à autre par un souffle glacial surplombaient la ville et pouvaient y échapper à leur guise, simplement emportés par le vent. La terre les rejetait à chaque fois qu'ils osaient la frôler, et ainsi leur ballade sans fin reprenait son cours. Ces flacons traversaient le temps, l'espace ils se détachaient de cette réalité incrédule. Et ainsi, surplombant le globule terrestre, ces flocons provoquaient ouvertement le fléau omniprésent.

\- Baekhyun.. ?

Il reporta son regard vers sa tasse fumante et en but une gorgée.

\- Oui. Il neigeait.

\- O-Oh..

\- Ca ne veut rien dire, Chanyeol. Cette neige peut être celle de l'année prochaine. Celle de dizaines d'années prochaines. Ou même simplement celle d'un rêve.

\- Oui.. Tu as sûrement raison.

Chanyeol rabaissa ses yeux vers son patient et attrapa un outil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cette radio aura raison de toi, non ?

\- Jamais.

Baekhyun rit doucement. Si seulement ces moments pouvaient être éternels. Ils transcendaient le temps, et laissaient une part de joie dans leur vie. Une part d'espoir, une goutte de bonheur, et un zeste de banalité : la recette de l'amour et de la survie façon Baekyeol.

Baekhyun se leva et baisa tendrement le front de Chanyeol.

\- A ce soir, mon cœur.

Ses jambes le dirigèrent droit à la porte, qu'il ouvrit de ses mains hésitantes. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait que cet instant de joie reste infini.. Il aurait aimé rester, et mourir de bonheur dans les bras de la personne qui inondait sa vie. Eau trouble, entre le Nil et l'Achéron, tiré vers le haut par la réalité et vers le bas par la pauvreté infantile des rêves de Baekhyun.

\- Je t'aime.

Baekhyun frissonna lorsque ces mots caressèrent ses tympans. Il pouvait partir en paix.

Le chemin fut banal et répétitif pourquoi changer un trajet journalier ? Il n'avait rien d'intéressant. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer, de cette virée quotidienne, si ce n'est de quoi survivre chaque jour.

Les pieds de Baekhyun craquaient dans l'épaisse couche blanche à ses pieds. Chacun de ses pas produisait un son identique, qui s'acharnait et résonnait à l'intérieur de son oreille, se répercutant contre veines et parois osseuses. Cette foutue douleur qui ne partait pas.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Baekhyun détourna son regard vers la voix déchirée qui l'avait interpellé. Il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ne dites-rien. Approchez.

Un vieil homme, cheveux longs et blancs, barbe proéminente et sourcils bagarreurs, était assis contre un mur. Devant lui se tenait pitoyablement un cylindre en carton, qui n'était rempli que de neige. A sa droite, une simple pancarte. Elle affichait « _Aveugle de naissance_ ».

Baekhyun exécuta l'ordre du vieil aveugle et viola son trajet habituellement monotone : il s'assit en face de l'homme et se tut. Une main tremblante et tâchée de traces brunes s'avança vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, paume vers le ciel. Baekhyun, curieux et fasciné par cet être qui lui semblait presque mystique, déposa sa main dans la sienne et attendit.

\- Bonjour.. Jeune homme.

Baekhyun sourit légèrement. Cet homme intriguant..

\- Un.. asiatique ? C'est pourtant rare.

Ses pupilles colorées du même ton que sa chevelure nageaient dans le vide.

\- Parlez-donc, je ne suis pas devin.

\- En tout cas, presque.

Le vieux sage inclina légèrement sa tête en remerciement.

\- Nombreux sont ceux qui m'ignorent.

\- Vous êtes de passage ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant.

\- Je cherche surtout à fuir la menace. Mais peu importe où je vais, je la ressens, elle est omniprésente cette oppression malfaisante.

\- Êtes-vous un de ces ermites ?

\- Oh non mon jeune homme, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme dépourvu d'argent et de vue.

\- Je.. Attendez.

Baekhyun relâcha finalement la main du vieil homme afin d'aller fouiller dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un marqueur noir et attrapa la pancarte.

\- Cette phrase ne vous représente pas assez. Vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple mendiant.

\- Oh ?

Le vieil homme entendait le bout du feutre glisser contre son morceau de carton.

\- Dites-moi.. Avez-vous de la famille, ici ou ailleurs ?

Le marqueur arrêta sa danse face à ces mots pourtant innocents.

\- Et bien.. Mon frère est au front. Il va bien. Je le sais, je le sens. Et.. Mes parents sont restés en Corée.

Baekhyun ravala sa salive, qui dériva difficilement dans sa gorge resserrée.

\- Toutes mes excuses.

\- Il.. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Baekhyun acheva d'écrire et reposa la pancarte aux côté de sage. Il énonça :

« _Le printemps va venir, je ne le verrai pas._ »

Le vieil homme inclina la tête et Baekhyun se leva.

Demain, si vous êtes toujours présent, je vous ramènerai de l'argent et une couverture. Tâchez de trouver un endroit à l'abri de toute cette neige, je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade.

\- Jeune homme, vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. Je resterai dans cette ville pour vous et je prierai tout le jour le Ciel afin qu'il vous protège.

\- Au revoir.

\- Bonne journée.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit, à la fois intrigué, confus, désordonné et perdu que Baekhyun reprit sa route vers l'usine d'armement.

Cette lutte quotidienne, qu'il vivait aux côtés de ses collègues, qu'on pouvait appeler camarades mais qui n'étaient pas pour autant très ouverts. Chacun grommelait dans son coin, effectuant son action répétitive à longueur de journée : ce travail à la chaîne venait d'Amérique, disait-on.

Et cette lutte quotidienne, c'était la lutte intérieure de Baekhyun, sa façon de participer au chaos infernal où était parti son frère. C'était sa façon de lutter contre le Mal : il aidait le Bien à vaincre en travaillant dans une usine d'armement afin que les troupes soient mieux équipées et ravitaillées.

Et sa journée, d'habitude vide de sens et monotone, avait été bouleversée par le vieux sage qu'il avait rencontré. Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement. Son frère aussi.

Mais il n'oubliait pas la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

Un coup de feu sortit violemment Baekhyun de son sommeil paradoxal. Il se tourna vers Chanyeol pour y trouver quelconque réconfort : mais il n'était pas là. Baekhyun, triste, perturbé, intrigué décida de sortir marcher pour se changer les idées.

Les lampadaires démenés éclairaient faiblement l'allée dans laquelle marchait le jeune homme. Les mains plaquées dans les poches, la crainte sur le visage, Baekhyun dévalait lentement les allées de Paris, entre neige, mendiants et morts. Il voulait trouver un endroit où il serait seul où il ne sentirait plus toute cette oppression permanente. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il semblait prisonnier de l'infinité de la race humaine qui emplissait terre et ciel sans répit.

Baekhyun resserra ses poings et bifurqua dans l' « _Allée de la Mare_ ». Les murs étaient étroits, tellement étroits que Baekhyun était enfin seul. La lumière le quittait faiblement, restant à l'entrée de la rue, et Baekhyun avançait avec assurance, finalement rassuré de sa solitude.

La rue était longue, infinie, elle restait droite et le guidait vers une source de lumière qui apparaissait progressivement. Les murs se resserraient autour de lui, l'oppression disparue de la solitude reprenait place : quand ce n'était pas les Hommes qui le gênaient, c'était leurs créations. Et l'énorme ruelle était passée de couloir à passage secret, car pour finalement en ressortir, Baekhyun dut se placer de profil.

Et il était sorti. Il était devant un lac. Seul. Création de la nature, solitude. Plus rien ne l'oppressait.

Il s'avança vers un banc et s'assit, laissant dériver ses idées mélancoliques à la suite de la famille de canards qui nageait paisiblement. Mais, soudainement, les oiseaux s'envolèrent.

Une ombre fit son apparition de l'autre côté du lac mais il était bien trop loin pour être reconnu. Et un lampadaire sembla entrer en surcharge, éclairant davantage cette ombre imperceptible.

Baekhyun se releva et plissa les yeux : il distinguait deux hommes, et l'un tenait une masse, sûrement un grand sac sur son épaule. Mais ce sac se débattait. Alors, l'homme jeta la masse à l'eau. Un bruit de plongeon résonna désespérément dans la boîte crânienne de Baekhyun, un appel à l'aide.. inutile.

Des cris, des hurlements. Une femme se débattait dans l'eau deux hommes partirent. Et Baekhyun observait la scène dont il avait rêvé la nuit précédente. L'animal que représente la race humaine.

Puis, après quelque temps, le silence reprit place. Baekhyun ne voulait qu'une chose : oublier. Il devait retourner auprès de Chanyeol, il devait oublier.

\- Mon dieu Baekhyun, t'étais où ?!

Il déposa sa veste glacée sur une chaise et traîna tristement des pieds en direction de Chanyeol.

\- L'animal de cette nuit.. C'était une femme.

Et il se laissa tomber dans les bras du plus grand, qui l'accueillit en une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Allons dormir.. D'accord ? Ca ira mieux demain.

Baekhyun hocha la tête et suivit son homme en direction de leur lit. Il s'y allongea, se blottit dans les bras de Chanyeol et se laissa aller à de nouvelles horreurs, à ce monde cauchemardesque qui prenait place dans sa tête la nuit.

Ses rêves qui, la plupart du temps, devenaient réalité.


	3. Qui se détruit

Hello ! Bon, les chapitres sont publiés assez rapidement puisque pour l'instant ils sont déjà écrits.. Mais à partir d'un certain moment, on rattrapera le même rythme que sur les autres sites.  
J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voici donc le second chapitre, bonne lecture c:

* * *

Le monde s'éveilla, tantôt fouetté par une rafale hivernale, tantôt réchauffé par une présence rassurante. Toujours ce contraste glacial qui vous donnait envie de rester chez vous, de ne pas oser mettre un pied dehors. Et les lampadaires grillaient, les oiseaux chantaient faux, un vent de dérision aidait les flocons à s'échapper des rues.

Baekhyun s'étira, yeux fermés, et s'agrippa au torse de l'homme à ses côtés. Il ouvrit tendrement les yeux et l'observa. Ses yeux dévalèrent toute cette peau, s'attardant sur ces cheveux humides, ces yeux apaisés, cette respiration sereine et régulière.. Comment le rêve de la veille pouvait-il être prémonitoire ? Comment cet homme, si parfait, pouvait-il devenir un tel monstre ? Alors c'était sûr, ce rêve ne l'était pas. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, poussé par l'absence d'espoir dans toute cette cruauté.

Les volets claquèrent, sortant le jeune homme de sa contemplation. Une vraie rafale de neige dévalait les rues, et la température extérieure devait bien être inférieure à zéro. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Rapidement, il se jeta hors du lit et courut, mais se bloqua devant le miroir. Il était torse nu.. Ces marques étaient de nouveau visibles. Du bout des doigts, il frôla toutes les cicatrices qui étaient visibles et s'attrista en jetant un regard vers Chanyeol. Jamais.. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier, car même s'il le voulait, ces marques resteraient gravées en lui, pour toujours. Il reprit son chemin, enfilant une grosse veste noire, des chaussures, une couverture de laine épaisse et son portefeuille. Il claqua la porte, dévala les escaliers et affronta les éléments qui se déchaînaient contre lui. Il traversait difficilement les rues, la neige s'élevait à ses genoux et il s'en débattait non sans peine. Il avait pris le chemin pour l'usine d'armements : il ne travaillait pas, aujourd'hui mais quelqu'un allait mourir s'il ne l'aidait pas. Il réfléchit rapidement en arrivant au carrefour, et prit finalement la direction de la place du marché. Il ne croisa personne sur son chemin pas même des troupes allemandes. Il faut croire que ces aryens ne sont pas si parfaits et résistants qu'ils le prétendent..

En avançant vers la place, qui était protégée par un toit plus ou moins en bon état, Baekhyun repéra rapidement l'homme qu'il voulait retrouver. Il courut vers le coin dans lequel celui-ci s'était blottit et le recouvrit avec la couverture de laine qu'il avait emportée. Le vieux sage grelottait, ses yeux étaient fermés mais ses cils, sourcils, et sa barbe étaient couverts de givre. Baekhyun grimaça avant de se rassurer : au moins, sa barbe protégeait un minimum son visage du froid. Il resta un instant agenouillé aux côtés du vieil homme, quand celui-ci s'agita. Le jeune homme osa alors poser sa main sur son épaule, éveillant la conscience du pauvre sage.

\- Bonjour.. Ce.. C'est moi, Baekhyun. Je vous avait dit que..

\- Oui, oui. – Le vieil homme se releva pour s'asseoir, son regard cherchait tristement Baekhyun, mais jamais il ne pourrait le trouver. – Vous êtes vraiment bon. J'ai su au premier contact que vous reviendriez.

\- Oh.. Tant mieux ?

\- Jeune homme, vous êtes formidable. Croyez-moi, vous accomplirez de grandes choses.

\- De grandes choses ?

\- Peut-être que ce ne seront de grandes choses qu'à votre échelle, mais vous jouerez un rôle important, vraiment. Je l'ai senti, et je le sens encore.

\- Oh.

Un silence s'installa progressivement. Baekhyun inspirait difficilement l'air trop froid pour ses poumons, et l'expirait avec peine puisque son souffle était chaud.

\- Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec moi ? – reprit le vieux sage. – Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, retourner au chaud et vous préoccuper de votre vie.

\- A quoi bon ? – souffla Baekhyun. – Il n'y a rien à faire, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

\- Alors retournez auprès des gens que vous aimez. Passez autant de temps que vous pouvez avec eux.. Profitez.

\- Et vous ? Je ne peux pas vous abandonner ici, en plein milieu de la rue. Venez chez moi.

\- Hors de question. Que faire si les troupes allemandes débarquent dans la journée ? Je ne serai pas aussi rapide et agile que vous pour m'enfuir. Votre présent m'aidera à survivre, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Rentrez chez vous maintenant, je continuerai à prier votre survie.

Baekhyun se releva, hésitant, et déposa quelques billets dans la paume blanchâtre qui s'étendait devant lui. Il se retourna et rentra difficilement chez lui, tiraillé d'un côté par la peine et le remords, et de l'autre par le manque et l'amour.

Le jeune homme posa finalement son stylo en soupirant. Ses doigts étaient encore trop froids pour vouloir lui obéir, alors il écrirait plus tard. Constatant que son homme dormait encore, il se leva de la table circulaire pour aller se caler dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il l'observa, attendri. Lui n'avait pas de cicatrices, pas de brûlures, rien. Baekhyun était le seul à avoir souffert ce jour là, et c'était tant mieux. Car _ils_ auraient pu lui faire du mal après ce qu'il avait fait.. Il chassa ces mauvais souvenirs et s'avança un peu plus.

\- Chanyeol..

Le grand brun répondit à peine à l'appel de son compagnon, se tournant difficilement dans son sommeil. Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Baekhyun se colla à lui, torse nu. Température intérieure : 17°C. Température extérieure : -4°C.

\- AH BAEKHYUN !

Il frissonna et se roula pour échapper à son homme, encore glacé par son voyage enneigé. Mais il roula un peu trop, et finit par glisser hors du matelas et s'effondrer par terre en un « BOUM » plus auditif que douloureux. Baekhyun rit avant de laisser tomber un bras hors du lit pour retourner chercher le corps de son amant. Ses doigts cherchaient la peau encore chaude et la frôlaient parfois, arrachant de petits cris assez peu masculins à son possesseur. Il riait en essayent de fuir ce contact, se roulant par terre ou marchant à quatre pattes, tel un enfant.

\- Arrête ça !

Et Baekhyun souriait niaisement du haut du lit, retrouvant l'insouciance dont il avait besoin : il courait aux quatre coins du matelas pour poursuivre Chanyeol, il oubliait. Un instant, il perdit Chanyeol de vue. La porte menant au salon était fermée, celle menant à la salle de bain aussi.

\- Chanyeooooool~ Où te caches-tuuuuuuuuuu~

Il ne pouvait pas être sorti, il était quelque part dans la pièce. Et puisque cette pièce n'était composée que d'un lit et d'un meuble pour les vêtements, Baekhyun sut directement où retrouver son homme.

\- HA !

Il glissa un bras sous un des côtés du lit et agrippa la première chose qu'il trouva. Chanyeol gémit et se laissa faire, Baekhyun comprit rapidement pourquoi. Sa main avait attrapé la seule partie du corps de Chanyeol encore couverte d'un tissu, mais il n'y avait pas que le tissu qui venait d'être attrapé..

\- Ha Baekhyun..

Il grogna un peu plus alors que son amant jouait de ses doigts sur son membre, et ses doigts glacés n'arrangeaient pas la chose, sinon accentuer les sensations. Très vite, la partie joueuse se transforma et laissa place à une atmosphère excitante, que Chanyeol appuyait en gémissant irrégulièrement. Baekhyun ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentait le sexe de Chanyeol grossir entre ses doigts, et mon dieu ce que ça l'excitait. Alors il glissa sa seconde main à l'intérieur de son propre boxer et commença à se toucher en parallèle. Alors qu'il allait faire de même avec Chanyeol, le grand brun glissa et refit surface, allongé sur le sol. Baekhyun libéra sa main et descendit du lit pour s'accroupir au-dessus de lui. Il attrapa chaque poignet de Chanyeol et le plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, puis il abaissa son visage et scella tendrement leurs lèvres. Alors qu'il allait se défaire de cet échange, Chanyeol le bloqua en attrapant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents et en la suçotant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Baekhyun, qui replongea en un baiser plus ardent que le premier. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent et leurs regards se retrouvèrent, leurs langues jouaient et leurs lèvres tremblaient, ils se voulaient, ils n'attendaient que ça, et pourtant, ils faisaient durer ce trop bon supplice.

Brusquement, Chanyeol se défit de l'emprise de plus jeune et roula sur le côté, inversant les rôles. Il surplombait Baekhyun de tout son long et se sentait mieux ainsi il allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Tendrement, il partit d'abord dévorer la nuque du jeune blond, suçotant et mordillant chaque parcelle de chair qui lui était accessible. Puis il glissa en laissant sa langue se balader sur le corps du jeune homme passant de ses clavicules à ses tétons, lui arrachant des gémissements tous plus obscènes les uns que les autres. Il prenait soin d'éviter les nombreuses marques et cicatrices, trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de souffrance. Et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du boxer, il le fixa et caressa l'élastique du bout des doigts. Le bassin remuait d'impatience sous ses yeux, et lui se languissait de faire attendre son compagnon. Ce dernier émit une petite plainte assez peu virile qui réveilla le sexe de Chanyeol, et le poussa à aller plus vite qu'il ne le voulait.

Rapidement, il enleva le boxer de son amant, puis le sien, et il présenta ses doigts aux lèvres de Baekhyun. Alors qu'il les lécha attentivement, Chanyeol partit suçoter son sexe à un rythme assez incontrôlé avant de le prendre en bouche et de débuter des allers-retour un peu trop brusques. La raison de cet empressement ? Ca faisait un petit bout de temps que les deux n'avaient pas eu le temps de se trouver, de se retrouver, et de profiter. Mais, puisqu'aucun des deux ne travaillait aujourd'hui, ils allaient pouvoir briser ces chaînes et enfin abuser de ce trop-plein de bonheur.

Baekhyun ôta lui-même les trois doigts de sa bouche, et, en tenant le poignet du plus grand, il les enfonça d'un coup en lui. Il cria, mais il supporta cette douleur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aurait pas supporté aller plus lentement. Chanyeol ne se contrôlait plus trop non plus : des bruits exagérés de succion s'échappaient de ses lèvres et ses cheveux volaient dans l'empressement de ses mouvements, que Baekhyun appréciait tout particulièrement. Après quelques instants ainsi, Baekhyun ôta les doigts de Chanyeol et lui intima de s'y aventurer par lui-même. Ce dernier se détacha de son sexe pour se relever et humidifier tant bien que mal son propre membre qui rugissait devant le petit trou rougi de Baekhyun. De ses grands bras, il attrapa les jambes de Baekhyun pour les relever il était à présent debout devant les fesses de Baekhyun, qui lui était allongé sur le dos, les jambes sur les épaules du plus grand. Leurs regards se croisèrent, embrasés, envieux, pas un seul n'avait la force de faire durer cette attente plus longtemps. Chanyeol s'abaissa et captura les lèvres de sa victime en s'y enfonçant d'un même coup. Le petit blond gémit dans le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du plus jeune. Il les aspirait, les léchait, les mordillait pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu s'en séparer. Lentement, Chanyeol ondula son bassin et émit en grognement qui entra en résonnance avec un gémissement un peu plus incontrôlé qui provenait de l'autre paire de lèvres. Les mains de Baekhyun descendirent vers ses omoplates et ses ongles s'y plantèrent, Chanyeol ne pouvait résister aux appels du plus vieux et accéléra progressivement ses coups de bassins, se retirant petit à petit un peu plus, et replongeant en Baekhyun d'un coup sec.

Les regards se cherchaient, se fuyaient, les respirations saccadées se perdaient dans l'éternité de cet instant, les langues dansaient et les peaux claquaient en une cacophonie presque agréable. Baekhyun retourna s'agripper à la nuque de Chanyeol et s'y hissa autant qu'il put, gémissant obscènement dans ses oreilles. Les bras du grand brun partirent entourer sa taille, et il le releva finalement pour le porter à bout de bras. Plus rien, plus personne, le temps s'était arrêté, leurs fronts étaient posés l'un contre l'autre et leurs respirations se mêlaient divinement, seuls leurs yeux osaient briser ce calme en bougeant dans tous les sens, chaque paire dérivant sur le visage de l'autre, trouvant parfois l'autre paire et s'y perdant, se noyant dans ces yeux qui n'exprimaient plus que du désir, de l'impatience, une intarissable envie de l'autre. Baekhyun roula des hanches, et c'était reparti. Chanyeol se retourna et plaqua le dos de sa victime contre le mur qui se trouvait là, et il reprit avec encore plus d'empressement ses coups de butoir qui faisaient désormais hurler le petit blond. Ce dernier continuait de rouler des hanches, cherchant toujours plus de profondeur, toujours plus de sensations il ne voulait pas que Chanyeol, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il aurait aimé ne plus jamais se séparer de lui, rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. C'était cette envie de son corps, mais aussi cette envie de sa simple présence, rassurante, apaisante.

Lentement, il détacha une de ses mains de la nuque de son grand brun pour la porter à son ventre, l'approchant dangereusement de son membre qui n'attendait qu'à être soulagé. D'un revers brusque, Chanyeol chassa cette main et il la rattacha à sa nuque.

\- Ha.. Ne pense même pas.. Ha.. Une seule seconde.. Ha.. A te toucher.. Ha..

Baekhyun sourit doucement avant de finalement s'abandonner de nouveau à son grand mâle, et de retourner visiter ce monde parallèle qu'il aimait tant. Chanyeol accéléra ses mouvements et approcha lui-même sa propre main du bassin de sa victime afin de s'occuper de lui personnellement. Il calqua ses coups de poignets sur ses propres coups de hanches et commença à grogner en laissant tomber sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Baekhyun. Alors qu'il amplifiait ses coups encore un peu plus, et que les cris de Baekhyun s'échouaient miraculeusement bien dans ses tympans, il captura un peu de cette peau entre ses dents et la mordilla. Il l'aspira et laissa un suçon plus qu'évident, ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore Baekhyun (si c'était possible d'aller au-delà de ce seuil).

\- Argh.. Baekhyun..

Chanyeol pénétra encore un peu Baekhyun, qui ne tarda pas à se déverser entre leurs deux torses en un hurlement autant puissant que féminin. Ses ongles se plantèrent un peu plus dans la peau du plus grand, qui ne pouvait rester insensible à ce son presque parfait qui résonnait encore dans la chambre. Et ce cri avait été tellement puissant que Baekhyun n'avait pas entendu, au loin, un coup de feu résonner dans les rues. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu les battements d'ailes d'oiseaux qui s'échappaient, les cris des passants stupéfaits. Chanyeol ne tarda pas à le suivre, se lâchant lui en son intérieur en un cri plus rauque qu'audible. Les paires d'yeux éreintées se retrouvèrent une dernière fois, les lèvres se frôlèrent à peine avant de se retrouver en une danse plus endiablée, puis Chanyeol s'écroula sur le lit, accompagné de Baekhyun. Seules leurs respirations étaient audibles à présent, les deux se fixaient intensément et ne pouvaient plus se détacher de l'autre, car c'était eux deux c'était un ensemble, c'était Baekhyun et Chanyeol.

 _« … Crrrrr… Crrrr… Et nous retr-crrr… Crrrr… Merci de-crrrrr… »_

Chanyeol jeta son tournevis sur la table. Baekhyun, amusé, le regardait de loin, appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide brûlant lui pénétrer l'œsophage la chaleur était nettement redescendue depuis la fin de leur.. partie. Il s'approcha de Chanyeol et lui intima d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller chaudement, car traîner dans deux pauvres bouts de tissus par une température pareille était semblable à un suicide. Il acquiesça et s'effaça dans la salle de bains. Lorsque l'eau se mit à couler, Baekhyun s'assit à table et usa de son expérience de la fabrique d'armes pour comprendre comment fonctionnait le mécanisme, et comment le réparer. En quelques minutes, la radio fonctionnait à merveille et le petit blond était satisfait, même si la fierté du plus grand allait en prendre un coup, sachant qu'il avait refusé de nombreuses fois son aide.

 _« Après avoir réussi à entrer en contact avec certaines personnes au front, nous venons d'apprendre que les hommes partis se battre auront bientôt l'autorisation d'envoyer une lettre à un membre de leur famille. Femme, enfant, ami : si vous êtes proche d'un homme qui est parti se battre, attendez-vous à recevoir une lettre de sa part dans les jours ou semaines à venir. Nous vous confirmerons cette information le plus rapidement possible. »_

Les lettres ! Baekhyun avait oublié ! Il fallait qu'il retrouve les papiers de la veille afin de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il s'appliqua soigneusement à retrouver son écriture en coréen, et fut surpris d'une certaine émotion en écrivant : 아빠, 엄마. _(Appa, Eomma = Papa, Maman.)_

Il poursuivit sa réhabilitation de la langue coréenne en écrivant une deuxième lettre, cette fois destinée à son frère. Il savait que s'il la donnait à un des ravitailleurs de son entreprise, elle pourrait parvenir assez rapidement à son destinataire. Peu à peu, la calligraphie lui revenait et tout lui semblait plus simple il déchira alors la première lettre qu'il avait écrite à ses parents pour en écrire une nouvelle. Dans celle-ci, contrairement à la précédente, il évoqua rapidement sa vie ici, sans pour autant parler de Chanyeol puis il parlait de ce qu'il faisait, de son travail, de ce qu'il était devenu, de sa façon de participer au combat.. Il finit sa lettre sans aucune hésitation, sur ces mots : _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais toujours pourquoi je suis ici. »_. Chanyeol pénétra la salle à l'instant ou Baekhyun reposa sa plume.

\- Oh, Chanyeol. Euh.. Tiens.

Il se leva et tendit la lettre destinée à ses parents. Le grand brun l'attrapa, vêtu d'une simple serviette enroulée au niveau de la taille, et examina l'enveloppe. En parallèle, Baekhyun était en pleine observation aussi, mais plus sur le corps de Chanyeol. Même après plusieurs longs mois de cohabitation (et plusieurs longs ébats amoureux), il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que ce corps si parfait lui appartenait.

\- Je suis censé en faire quoi ? La lire ?

Un air plutôt perdu était plaqué sur son visage, et c'était assez amusant à voir. Baekhyun sourit avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Ou tu pourrais la poster, afin qu'elle aille en Corée et que mes parents aient des nouvelles de moi ?

\- Ah, oui, aussi.

Chanyeol sourit bêtement avant de capturer les lèvres de Baekhyun, qui était arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Maintenant va t'habiller, avant que je te saute dessus une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh, ça, je t'avoue que je suis pas contre..

\- Chanyeol..

Il se mordit la lèvre en passant sa main sur les fins abdominaux de son homme. Plus bas, une bosse se dessinait sous la serviette.

\- Allez Baek.. C'est pas comme si t'étais contre..

\- J'en peux plus, on y va.

Il attrapa la main du plus jeune et le tira dans la chambre.

\- Tu es un BOU-LET ! Je te le répéterai jamais assez.

\- Mais Baek-

\- Ca fait combien de jours que tu les as paumées ?

Chanyeol leva les yeux, d'une part pour réfléchir, d'une autre pour fuir le regard foudroyant et insistant qui était posé sur lui. Baekhyun croisa les bras en soutenant ce regard.

\- Le jour où j'ai posté ta lettre. J'étais sorti avec, et une fois rentré, elles n'étaient plus sur moi. J'ai fait demi-tour, mais tu parles, avec toute la neige, impossible de retrouver où elles étaient tombées..

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie, là ? Ca veut dire que ça fait.. quatre jours, QUATRE, que l'on vit sans carte d'identité qu'il suffit d'un simple contrôle de la police et PAF ! On nous envoie dans ces trains avec tous les juifs. Et qui sait ce que nous réservent ces bâtards à l'arrivée..

\- Mais Baek..

\- La neige a fondu maintenant, non ? Ca veut dire que soit elles traînent dans la rue, soit quelqu'un les a récupérées, et Dieu sait ce qu'il va faire avec..

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne les ai pas récupérées, et je n'ai pas osé mettre les pieds dans un centre de police pour savoir si quelqu'un leur avait déposé.. En même temps, t'imagines ? Si je me pointe là-bas en disant que j'ai paumé ma carte d'identité, ils ne vont sûrement pas me croire, et vont simplement penser que je suis un clandestin qui veut une carte pour éviter de se faire emmener par les Allemands..

\- C'est logique. Et à cause de qui on est dans la merde maintenant ?

Chanyeol fit la moue en détournant le regard.

\- Pourquoi t'as toujours raison ? C'est même toi qui a réussi à réparer la radio sur laquelle je bossais depuis des semaines..

\- Baekhyun soupira, d'un côté fier de lui, d'un autre attristé par la déception de son homme. Il s'avança vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Chanyeol serra son étreinte en plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux, et inspira un grand coup, se délectant de l'odeur rassurante qu'il dégageait.

\- On a déjà vécu pire. – souffla Baekhyun. – On trouvera comment faire, d'accord ? On ne partira pas là-bas. Les Allemands ne nous auront pas. Tant que tu es avec moi, tout ira bien.

\- Baekhyun..

\- Je t'aime.


End file.
